


Detrás de Bambalinas

by ryujinddc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinddc/pseuds/ryujinddc
Summary: Draco y Harry mantuvieron una relación en el pasado pero nadie se enteró de esto. En la batalla final creyeron que el Gryffindor, murió; sin embargo, después de años el rubio lo encuentra trabajando en el circo.Contenido slash. Drarry.





	Detrás de Bambalinas

 

_Notas: Hola, es mi primer fanfiction así que sean amables Cada parte se irá explicando de a poquitos n.n_

_Disclaimer: La historia me perteneces (es más, vino de una que he ido escribiendo personalmente porque adoro el mundo del circo). Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo fantaseo un poco con los que más adoro 3_

_Esta historia es slash. Contenido gay y toda la diversidad que se me pueda ocurrir. Sino te agrada el género, no sigas leyendo. Sin más, les invito a seguir leyendo. Espero os guste._

* * *

 

**I**

_**¡Ladies and gentlemen! ¡Welcome to Kiddan!** _

Harry apenas podía oler el aire denso, sus pies estaban sumergidos en el barro, su ropa roída y el frío calaba en sus huesos. Sostener su varita significaba un esfuerzo descomunal. Las fuerzas escapaban de él como torrentes de agua en una catarata. Ya no más… todo se desvanecía… el gran niño que alguna vez vivió, iba a morir de la forma que muchos habían esperado… enfrentando al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos.

 

“De polvo venimos, a polvo volvemos, Potter” masculló, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Lord Voldemort. Harry perdía fuerzas y sus manos caían al mismo tiempo que el rayo que expedía su varita, se iba disolviendo “¡Y ahí muere el gran “salvador”! ¡Míralo Dumbledore! Y retuércete en tu tumba por la eternidad”.

 

Harry tomó la última bocanada de aire y se sintió desvanecer exhausto.

 

“No. No dejaré que caigas, Harry Potter” siseó una voz firme a su lado. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que su mano, con la varita, era alzada por otra mucho más fuerte y con mucho más vigor. El joven rubio lo cargó por la cintura con decisión.  “De pie. Vamos, Potter. Tienes que ganar por tu futuro, por los que te quieren… por todos… incluso por mí”.

 

“Malfoy…” susurró lánguidamente.

 

“¡Avada kedavra!” gritó el rubio y Harry sintió la explosión de carga mágica. Malfoy era un mago muy poderoso. El cosquilleo se extendió sobre toda su piel, viajó por sus venas, fluyó en su alma y salió en una voluta de energía incontrolable a través de la varita.

 

El aire corrió en todo sentido agitando sus cabellos, tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar, el rayo de magia proveniente de la varita de Harry: duplicó su poder y Voldemort, a pesar de que vociferaba ayuda, no resistió y se desvaneció en chispas de energía malévola y tumbante. Harry y Draco fueron expulsados lejos.

 

Harry intentó coger la mano del rubio pero no lo logró. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos desesperados del menor de los Malfoy y cómo éste intentaba sujetarlo. Sus manos se estiraron lo más que pudieron, sólo consiguieron rozar sus dedos. El Gryffindor fue presa del vértigo y salió arrojado por los aires. Su estómago parecía gritar por él y a cámara lenta vio la explosión, a varios metros, debajo de sus pies; sintió la lluvia explotar.

 

Cubrió su rostro y se intentó hacer bolita. Jamás pensó que el frío del cielo le calaría de tal forma. Jamás pensó llegar al cielo sin su escoba. Supo que su caída era inminente. Intentó un último hechizo, pero su varita prácticamente destruida y su cuerpo exhausto, no respondieron…

 

“Lo siento mucho…” dijo con agonía mientras las lágrimas caían austeras y rendidas. “Adiós” susurró lánguidamente.

 

El cuerpo de Harry cayó como una bala sobre el bosque prohibido.

 

Las personas que vieron el cielo aseguran que el moreno se desintegró en el aire, otros dicen que cayó de cabeza, algunos que se convirtió en un ave… Y la teoría más descabellada fue que alas de luz lo rodearon y lo desaparecieron antes de llegar a los arbustos. Si había algo en lo que coincidían es que Harry Potter había muerto como el héroe más importante del mundo mágico.

 

………

 

Miró la medalla y sonrió de medio lado. Afuera de la mansión el sol se regocijaba en medio del verano. Al inicio del día estuvo muy nervioso. Sentía miedo, miedo de que a última hora le dijesen que no era digno. Miedo de que a última hora él mismo se negara a seguir adelante y es que pese a los años, aún no se perdonaba totalmente por todas las cosas que hizo en la era de Voldemort, porque sí, ese ser indignante jamás debió ser tratado con respeto.

 

“Hey…” llamaron detrás de él “¡Todos te estamos esperando, hurón!”

“Tanto cariño, Weasel” murmuró sarcástico.

“Oye, no estés pensando cosas aquí a solas. Es un día para sentirnos orgullosos y estar felices. No todos sobreviven cuatro años en la escuela de aurores y salen condecorados. Todo eso sin contar que ya no tendremos que verle la cara al general Tanner… a no ser que tengamos muy mala suerte y nos quedemos en su equipo” Draco sonrió de medio lado y el pelirrojo siguió “¿Entonces vamos? Tienes a tu madre disimulando mucha clase mientras lo único que quiere es asfixiarte en abrazos, a mi familia queriendo felicitarte, a una novia ilusionada en besarte y a Mione detrás de mi cabeza si es que no consigo bajar en cinco minutos”

“Vale. Sólo estaba pensando… Nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho. Sólo míranos. Tú y yo hablando como compañeros. Mi familia entre los tuyos compartiendo un momento importante. Granger y yo estudiando juntos sin que ella me parta la cara a cachetadas y el mundo mágico sin llamarme Death…”

“Ya” cortó Ron “Déjalo. Esos tiempos pasaron. Los últimos años de escuela, los insultos y nuestras peleas quedaron olvidadas cuando terminó la guerra y supimos apreciar el aire que respiramos. Has luchado por esto. Hemos dado todo por esto”.

“Y buena lucha”

“Bah, cómo olvidar todo lo que decían los periódicos. Uno aquí salvándoles el pellejo y ellos inventando amarillismo. Aun así, el último año de escuela fue necesario para limpiar tu honor y poder iniciar tus estudios para construir todo lo de hoy. Sí, has cambiado pero para quienes más te conocemos; para varios sigues siendo el mismo cabrón de cuando eras niño, sólo que sin tanta maldad”.

“Hn. Hace seis años si me decían que sería amigo de Weasley o Granger, me habría dado un ataque de histeria” dijo Draco.

“Sí, pero si no fuese por mí, ustedes ¡jamás se hablarían!” rió una voz dulce. “¿Por qué demoran? Abajo están desesperados por caerles encima, chicos”

 

Malfoy sonrió y asintió. Miró al pelirrojo y a la castaña. ¿Quién diría que de todas las personas ellos terminarían como sus mejores amigos? Una punzada de culpa lo golpeo y bajó su rostro.

 

“No fue tu culpa, Draco” musitó Hermione. “Todos lo vimos, hiciste todo a costa de tu propia vida”.

“Sí, hurón. Si te pones así, Harry no estaría contento. Nunca fue tu amigo, pero créeme, él tenía muchas esperanzas contigo. Siempre nos quiso convencer de darte una oportunidad”

Draco miró por un momento prolongado al pelirrojo y asintió con seguridad.

“Potter era un reverendo San Potter”

“Era el mejor” aseguró Hermione con los ojos brillosos. “Y vamos abajo antes de que me ponga a llorar. Yo sé que él, aunque no esté aquí físicamente, está con nosotros”.

 

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la primera planta donde todos les recibieron en aplausos. Draco sintió su corazón latir con rapidez en el momento en que su madre asentía con una sonrisa enorme y ojos nublados por lágrimas. Los demás le palmearon la espalda con palabras de felicitaciones.

 

Antes de llegar a donde Narcisa, Draco fue interceptado por uno de los pelirrojos. Hablaba muy poco, demasiado poco, con él.

 

“Malfoy” musitó George Weasley. El ambiente de felicidad se detuvo y se concentró en ellos. Molly miró de manera tensa a su esposo preocupado.

 

Draco suspiró lentamente disimulando control. George quizás iba a decirle lo que él sabía en el fondo “él no merecía estar recibiendo todo eso. Él debía estar muerto en vez de Harry Potter”.

 

“Felicidades… te lo mereces” agasajó George. Draco lo miró con sorpresa. “Me ha llevado mucho tiempo comprenderlo. Me ha costado dolor, he tenido que vencer mi propio rencor y odio… pero al final he entendido. Sé que siempre te he culpado y aquel día…”

“Tenías razón” interrumpió el rubio.

George negó. “No… Harry nos dijo por mucho tiempo que  tú no eras una mala persona, pero ninguno de nosotros le creyó. Y mi hermano, Fred, no murió por tu culpa. Ninguno de los dos… Nadie en realidad. Todos fuimos víctimas de la crueldad y de una guerra sin sentido. Ahora nos toca seguir… Perdón si alguna vez…”

“Olvidado, Weasley”

“Por mí, tu estadía en Azkaban se prolongó…”

“Fue por un par de meses, al contrario, gracias por lo que declaraste luego. Asunto olvidado realmente”

George sonrió y extendió su mano “Felicidades por ser uno de los mejores aurores de los últimos tiempos”.

Draco devolvió la sonrisa y apretó la mano. Los demás estallaron en aplausos.

 

…………

 

Durante la guerra el profeta fue uno de los periódicos más leídos; sin embargo, las personas también habían decidido por darle al “Quisquilloso” un lugar en sus vidas. Ambos periódicos se lucharon las primeras planas y hasta la actualidad seguían compitiendo por las noticias más relevantes, interesantes e impactantes como…

 

“En portada” comentó Narcissa Malfoy un año después.

“Tsk” renegó el rubio mientras terminaba de desayunar.

“Vamos hijo, están celebrando tus triunfos ¿por qué te enoja tanto? Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba la atención, ahora de grande ¿qué ocurrió?”

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento y se encogió de hombros “Simplemente prefiero pasar desapercibido. Hace tanto que debo ser Draco Malfoy, cuando sólo quiero ser Draco…”

Narcissa sonrió cálida “Hijo, hace rato te graduaste como auror, con grandes honores. Un reconocimiento como héroe de guerra a los 19, y eso porque tuviste un año de juicio, amor. Y ahora tienes 23 años y no sólo eres poderoso, extremadamente varonil y guapo, si no que tienes la herencia Malfoy y con ello las empresas y el dinero. Has demostrado lo que jamás se esperó de ti. Triunfar en el mundo mágico y hacerte un nombre en el mundo muggle. ¿Cómo no quieres ser noticia si desde que la guerra acabó has trabajado día y noche?”

“Era mi deber, madre. Estoy vivo para eso, por lo de varonil y demás: te creo” sonrió petulante antes de suspirar.

 

En efecto, Draco no olvidaba su último año en Hogwarts. Todo comenzó en Azkaban en donde pasó cinco meses de su vida, los peores puesto que los recuerdos que le causaron los dementores lo llenaron de agonía y sufrimiento; no obstante, Ron y Hermione, junto a toda la orden del Fénix, lucharon por su libertad hasta concedérsela. Si no se volvió loco fue porque la culpa que lo consumía era mucho mayor que toda la que los dementores le causaban.

 

Las clases tampoco fueron lo mismo. La escuela se sentía vacía a pesar de que el alumnado había incrementado (todos querían estudiar en Hogwarts). Aquel semestre limó asperezas con el dúo heroico para sorpresa de varios. Le costó ingresar a la academia, no por la destreza y seguridad con la cual se deben lanzar o esquivar hechizos, sino porque antes de haberse presentado formalmente, ya todos le decían que sería imposible ser un auror con la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo.

 

Felizmente lo logró y al mismo tiempo que estudiaba se enfocó en las empresas familiares. Estableció un nuevo comité laboral, les dio oportunidad a muchos jóvenes de tener un empleo bien remunerado. Reorganizó y creo otra imagen a la compañía y, para extrañeza de todos, extendió sus agencias al mundo muggle.

 

Para esto Draco tuvo que estudiar mucho acerca de las personas no mágicas. Siempre recuerda las risas de Hermione cuando él se asombraba de cosas básicas como el teléfono, la televisión o la computadora ¡ni mencionar a Internet o cuando aprendió a manejar el auto! Finalmente, lo logró y ahora tenía bajo su mando a una cadena de hoteles de primera clase alrededor del mundo.

 

El rubio no descansó hasta ver limpio el nombre y honor de su familia, no durmió bien por mucho tiempo, dejó de lado toda su juventud para eximir toda culpa sobre él, cosa que aún no lograba al 100%. Estaba a gusto con lo hecho, sobre todo con lo más importante: en el mundo mágico tanto como en el muggle creó una fundación que se encargaba de 10 casas hogares, respectivamente, para niños sin padres llamada “dulces esmeraldas”. Todas estas con todas las comodidades y estudios posibles hasta que los niños eran adoptados.

 

Era exitoso y no lo podía negar, pero el éxito tiene un gran precio y él lo pagaba día a día. Sonreía en piloto automático la mayoría de las veces. No recordaba la vez en que no hubiese vestido con traje o en el que haya salido a divertirse; en el que se haya visto frente a un espejo y pensado “es mi día”… ni siquiera tenía idea de su propia risa, si es que aún la tenía. Era la imagen perfecta del Draco Malfoy que todos esperaban: Estudioso, trabajador, esforzado y educado al extremo, un caballero al que admiraban.

 

La realidad era que no podía estar más lleno de cicatrices y errores.

 

“Estás con vida, pero a veces me gustaría que vivas más” susurró Narcissa.

 

Draco terminó de comer y con mucha elegancia se puso de pie. Sonrió a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

 

“Tranquila, todo está bien. Así todo está bien”.

“Como tú digas… ¿Te veré más tarde, hijo?”

“Mmm no lo creo, debo ir a América por una propuesta de negocios, al mundo muggle. A no ser que desees ir conmigo”

“Para la próxima, hijo. Hay unas tiendas que me encantan, pero le prometí a Molly ir a su casa con la receta del pastel salado que a ti tanto te encanta” sonrió.

“Un día, madre, enséñame a hacer el de chocolate” comentó mientras se colocaba su capa.

“¡¿Hablas en serio?!”

“Me encantaría. Astoria no es de las que cocine, de hecho odia todo lo que tiene que ver con las cosas de la casa. Ella está para ser buena anfitriona”

“A veces pienso que a tu prometida deberías exigirle más, Draco”.

“Mamá…”

“Está bien. No diré nada. No diré nada. Ve con cuidado y me llamas, el celular siempre lo llevo conmigo y bien cargado. ¡Ya aprendí que verde significa que está a full!” exclamó contenta cuando el rubio ya se alejaba.

 

Draco negó divertido con la cabeza mientras salía de casa. Al final su madre había terminado estimando a los muggles por su ingenio y originalidad.

 

Se iba a desaparecer en el jardín de la mansión cuando de pronto tras él sintió pasos. Una elegante Astoria se le acercaba.

 

“Buenos días, amor. Me parece que llegué muy tarde. Pasé por unas tiendas antes y Winnie no había abierto la chimenea. Me tuvo esperando cinco minutos ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Por qué no cambias a los elfos? ”

“Buenos días, Astoria, justo estaba por irme y ya te dije que eso no pasará”.

“No me parece, pero bueno. Cuando sea tu esposa, seré yo quien decida si realmente son productivos”. Ella se acercó a él con coquetería y altivez. “Ten un muy fructífero viaje a Estados Unidos”.

 

Astoria era delgada y alta, de piel clara, cabellos castaños y ojos azul claro. Los diarios la habían definido como la novia perfecta para el partido más prometedor de los últimos años. Era envidiada por muchas mujeres, no sólo por ser la prometida del hijo menor de los Malfoy, sino también por toda su belleza.

 

“Nos estamos viendo en tres días aproximadamente” comentó él. Tomó a la mujer de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó lenta y profundamente. Con los años se había acostumbrado a ella.

 

Astoria era caprichosa, mimada y dadivosa, pero estaba hecha para ser esposa. Además era ambiciosa y él lo tenía todo para que ella se quedase a su lado, le diese el heredero que debían tener y… su vida esté como tenía que ser.

 

No la amaba. Tener sexo era un instinto animal, convivir sería mera tolerancia y casarse era decisión. Una línea más que iba a tachar como “lista” en menos de un año.

 

“Eso estuvo bueno, pero no tan bueno como lo de la otra noche” susurró Astoria con sensualidad alejándose de Draco y mirándole a los ojos. “Te espero pronto, amor”

 

Y Draco sabía que ella tampoco le amaba y que en sus viajes de negocio, ella se escapaba con uno de sus guardaespaldas a pasarla “más que bien”. Acto que no reprochaba mientras ella supiese manejarlo a escondidas.

 

“Cuídate, Astoria”

 

Porque siempre era Astoria… jamás “amor”.

 

Y se desapareció.

……………..

 

Después de haber tomado el traslador hacia Estados Unidos y de haberse registrado, fue directamente hacia las oficinas. Corroboró que todo se mantuviese en orden y ya al anochecer, tomó su Bugatti y aceleró a toda marcha por la freeway camino a San Diego. Iba a reunirse con un representante de bienes raíces para la compra de un terreno amplio para un hotel más. Ya se había reunido con el gerente de los Ángeles pero siempre supervisaba las grandes compras y antes de invertir escanearía de cerca el proyecto.

 

Podía dejar que el chofer se encargue, pero el lujo que tenía entre sus manos, no lo iba a conceder en carretera.

 

“Señor, creo que si disminuye un poco la velocidad…” comentó con miedo el muchacho y con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto.

“Tranquilo, Alphred, sé correr en tierra y aire” aseguró con una media sonrisa lo que no era mentira. Cada que podía también tomaba su escoba para escapar.

“Sí… claro… ¿Y si la policía lo detiene?” preguntó el chofer con los ojos bien abiertos al pasar al ras de otro auto.

“De eso no te preocupes, Alphred. Eso no es opción para tu mala suerte” Mucho menos con el hechizo lanzado sobre el carro para pasar desapercibido. El chofer tragó saliva y se pegó más al asiento.

“Cuando… cuando se canse… me lo devuelve ¿sí?” casi rogó.

 

……………..

 

No hubo trato. El terreno no le convenció. Seguiría buscando. Con parsimonia se levantó y estrechó la mano del representante.

 

“Fue un gusto, espero que para próximas compras, si es que le interesa algo más pequeño, me llame” dijo el castaño de bienes raíces.

“Sí, téngalo por hecho”

“¿Se regresa a Los Angeles, señor Malfoy?”

“No, pasaré la noche por aquí. Veré un hotel y mañana regreso”

“Mmm disculpe la confianza, pero dado que hemos conversado de varias cosas, si desea puede acompañarnos a mi esposa y a mí a una función de show mágico”

“¿Mágico?” preguntó el rubio con mucha sorpresa “¿los muggles con magia?”

“¿Cómo dice? ¿Mugg…? ¿Cómo?”

 

Draco negó prontamente y se volvió a sentar. El hombre lo siguió rápidamente.

 

“¿Dónde hacen magia?” preguntó con interés Draco.

“En el teatro, hay una función de circo. Tiene mucha acogida y estamos en buenos puestos. Teníamos una reservación para la hermana de mi esposa pero ya ve, no puede ir”.

“¿Circo?” susurró Draco con curiosidad. Dentro de todas las cosas que Granger le había enseñado, no recordaba una definición parecida a –Circo: lugar en donde los muggles, personas no magas, realizan magia. Definitivamente eso había que verlo. Asintió “Vamos mi estimado, George. Será todo un placer”.

 

Después de un par de horas, Draco se encontraba como hace mucho no lo hacía. Con una sonrisa genuina y un par de chuches de circo. No se comparaban a los artilugios mágicos en los eventos de Quidditch, pero las luces giratorias y las pop corn saladas no estaban nada mal.

 

“Parece que el señor Malfoy está muy emocionado aunque lo intente disimular” murmuró Dorothy, la esposa de George.

“Claro que sí” respondió Draco tras haberla escuchado. Ella se sonrojó. “Jamás he venido a uno de estos”

“¡¿En serio?!” exclamaron con sorpresa los mayores. El rubio asintió.

 

De pronto las luces se apagaron y la música de fondo se escuchó.

 

_“Señoras y señores. ¡Bienvenidos al circo Kiddan! Un mágico espectáculo para disfrutar con toda la familia. Le pedimos a nuestra audiencia respetar a los actores y, en caso de tomar fotografías, abstenerse de usar el flash. Así mismo, esperamos su compañía con aplausos y sonrisas. No se diga más y que empiece esta aventura, aquí ¡en Kiddan!”_

 

El escenario se iluminó de diversos colores y el telón se abrió. En el fondo, apareció una reja que se abrió y humo salió a borbotones. Un hombre ingresó caminando tambaleante con una delgada barra  vertical sobre sus manos. La luz comenzó a subir revelando una bandeja con varias copas de agua. De pronto la música se puso más rápida y empezaron a surgir, de los lados, pelotas que el payaso esquivaba con gracia. ¡Era todo un espectáculo de equilibrio!

 

Draco vio con asombro la agilidad del hombre para saltar sin que se le cayese nada y rió cuando a la quinta el payaso no saltó lo suficiente y todas las copas cayeron sobre él, sin embargo, se asombró más cuando el agua comenzó a quitar el maquillaje del payaso, tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo para terminar revelando a un hombre muy apuesto que sonrió al público y, después de haberse puesto en pie, corrió hacia la audiencia y se lanzó a ella.

 

El rubio cubrió su rostro con sus brazos dejando caer el pop corn, pero el impacto jamás llegó. Un fuerte “ohhhh” y aplausos remecieron el lugar.

 

El hombre planeaba a la audiencia desde el trapecio.

Draco aplaudió con ganas.

 

“Le dije que éste es un gran espectáculo” exclamó George sobre la multitud.

 

¡Y que lo era!

 

Después de 30 minutos, hubo un descanso que Draco agradeció porque tenía las manos rojas de tanto aplaudir. Cada una de las presentaciones lo ameritaba. ¿De dónde los muggles podían contorsionarse así? O ¡aquel mago sacando conejos de todos lados! Ingeniosos. Le gustó a tal punto de querer pararse y realizar cualquier cosa con su varita. La euforia de todos era sumamente contagiosa.

 

“Gracias” dijo realmente a George quien sonrió.

“No se preocupe, Draco Malfoy. Hágalo cuando lo haya visto completo ya que el segundo acto vuelve loco a todos”

 

¿Qué más podría haber? Se preguntó el mago. Había visto desde personajes multicoloridos y extravagantes hasta bailarinas coquetas que sabían mover hasta al músculo inexistente.

 

Las luces de colores volvieron a cambiar y se retomó la escena en donde una princesa apareció y se enamoró de un joven plebeyo que tenía el rostro y el cuerpo tapado con una capa en todo momento. Alrededor de éste habían malabaristas que impedían que se acercaran el uno al otro hasta que ella fue raptada por el hombre del inicio.

 

Esta vez, el chico del trapecio estaba vestido de negro junto a un maquillaje oscuro que resaltaba su piel blanca y su sonrisa falaz cuando. Estaba colgado desde el columpio y sostenía con sólo un pie a toda la chica desde la nuca. “Se le puede caer” pensó Draco.

 

“¡No! ¡Detente!” exclamó el hombre encapuchado.

 

Fue la primera vez que hubo una voz en el espectáculo y el rubio sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por alguna extraña razón que no supo identificar.

 

La risa del trapecista se escuchó en todo el local y se alejó por los aires hasta sobre la multitud. Draco vio como el chico de capucha empujó a los malabaristas que fueron despojados de sus pinos y aún así hicieron volteretas precisas hasta atrapar sus elementos. Las luces brillaron sobre el plebeyo y éste también corrió hacia la audiencia.

 

Lo que Draco jamás esperó fue que cuando éste saltó, la capa se desprendió revelando a un moreno muy conocido para él.

 

“¡Harry Potter!” exclamó en un grito ahogado.

 

¡Ahí estaba! Haciendo del aire, su elemento. Harry Potter estaba prácticamente volando sobre un aro con sólo una prenda que cubría sus bien torneadas piernas. ¡Era él! Claro que mayor ¡pero era él! ¡No podía ser otro! Pero Potter estaba… había… Potter había muerto junto a Voldemort.

 

Draco se puso de pie y le observó con demasiada atención. Su corazón le decía que era imposible, pero el cabello desmarañado, esa cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente… los labios finos… miró la pantalla a un lado en donde el volador estaba en primer plano, esos ojos verdes no podían ser de otro.

 

El plebeyo (Harry Potter para Draco) terminó su solo formando una figura que consistía en estar apoyado con la cintura sobre el aro bajo y uno de sus pies sobre el aro superior, mientras su torso hacia atrás hacía que su frente chocara contra la rodilla de la otra pierna también recta. Un Split digno de profesionales. Una figura compleja que se aplaudió hasta cuando las luces se apagaron.

 

“¿Joven Malfoy?” llamó George sobre los aplausos.

 

Draco se dio cuenta de que aún seguía de pie y tomó asiento lentamente con la visión perdida. Cuando fue consciente, no pudo dejar de preguntar de quién se trataba el chico del aro.

 

“Es conocido como Rayo, por su marca en la frente, pero su nombre es James Rodriguez. Es casi perfecto en el aire y también bailando”.

“¿Co… conocido?”

“En el mundo del circo, sí. Al menos en los la parte sud occidente de USA. Soy fanático porque de joven quise ser malabarista, pero ya ve, no me fue bien… mis padres nunca apoyaron mi ideal”.

“¿Rayo? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo así…?”

“¿Seguro que está bien?” volvió a preguntar el mayor cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. El rostro del rubio estaba demasiado pálido.

 

El espectáculo continuó; no obstante, Draco no tuvo ojos para nadie más que para el moreno que se desenvolvía como ave en el cielo. De vez en cuando parecía que ni siquiera necesitaba un elemento para volar. Por su lado, Harry sonreía y parecía disfrutar al máximo lo que hacía. Estaba entregado por completo a su acto.

 

El final fue espectacular. Digno de haber pagado lo que sea por entrada. Sólo que a éste punto Draco daba lo que sea por haber descubierto al mismísimo Harry Potter, al que todos le lloraron, al que muchos aún le lloraban, tan vivo y feliz.

 

“¿Qué haces aquí?” susurró cuando el moreno saludaba a la audiencia que le aplaudía emocionada.  

 

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

 

_Continuará…_

 


End file.
